Second Aydinirian Empire
Second Aydinirian Empire, 'also known as '''The New Empire '''is a massive, efficient nation, ruled by Emperor Cifrinah Zhisūdrissif, and notable for its high and sophisticated culture, unique appearance of its people, rich history, militarism and advanced technology. Aydinir shares its eastern border with Ruskland-Preuben and Bearstin, northern with ?, in the south mighty Urus Mountains serve as a narutal barrier between the Empire and Arengin and in the west lies Bay of Ciri and the Western Ocean. Country is populated by 127 million Aydinirians, which are ruled by a Divine Emperor, who is publicly worshipped as a real god on earth and descendant of two main Aydinirian gods, Radhevar and Ishār. Second Aydinirian Empire consist of two united parts, Kingdom of Shahinay and Kingdom of Assurhan. After the end of Era of Shattering and official proclamation of Second Aydinirian Empire, newly formed country opened to the outside world and ended with previous isolationistic policy. Etymology Name "Aydinir" consists of two parts, ''aydīn ''and ''(n)ir. ''Ayd'īn is a base word meaning "Aydinirian" and ''(n)ir means "land" or "country". Thus Aydīnir' ''means "Land of the Aydinirians". Exact meaning and etymology of the word ''aydīn ''however remains debatable and shrowded in mystery, althought it most likely derieves from ancient Ayńadans, who are thought to name themselves "the first borns" or "the oldests" in their ancient tongue. Flag and its meaning Imperial flag of Aydinir consists of three horizontal stripes. The upper and lower ones are deep, scarlet red and the middle one, largest of the three, is white. Red symbolizes bloody history and blood of all those who fought and died to unite all Aydinirians under one banner during the Unification. It is also colour of monarchy, which symbolized Holy Blood of Ayńadans and the line of Divine Emperors. White line symbolizes purity, pride, honour and idea of all Aydinirians living in the single country. Black Ńarmad is the national emblem. It is one of the oldest symbols known in Aydinidarian history, common for all of them as one nation. Its orgins can be traced thousands of years in the past, to the years before Destruction. On the upper red stripe 7 white stars are placed. They are the Royal Stars and play important role in Aydinirian tradition and astrology. Above and below the Black Ńarmad national motto is written in Aydinirian Alphabet. History REWORKING Antiquity First Ayńadan outposts on Achara Great Ayńadhan Migration The oldest Aydinirian history goes back to times so old, that it is impossible to distinguish myth and legend from actual facts. Aydinirian religious texts are one of the only sources describing the most ancient of events which survived up to present day and in them those times are called the Era of Dawn. Era of Dawn includes all events from Aydinirian creation myth, through creation of the First Kingdom and Time of Heroes, up to Great Quarrel and War of the Gods. During the last one First Kingdom is believed to be destroyed and ancestors of Aydinirians - Ayńadhans, the Firstborns, were forced to flee north. The Great Ayńadhan Migration is the first proven historical fact about which we know. It was a second Great Migration to Achara (after Carinian) and happened about 5500 BD (~5846 AD). According to the ancient tales, Ayńadhans were led north by Bazhdir Rhûnekshi - the youngest son of the last king of Ayńadhans and great grandson of god Hānar̄ himself, and his elite Dragon Guard. Ayńadhans were roaming and travelling for many years, until they found a green and fertile land, plateau of many rivers and gentle hills covered in cypresses, cedars, acacias and olive trees. This land was located on the shores of huge inland sea with clear waters of green colour, which they named the Emerald Sea. It was there, where according to legend Bazhdir created their first settlement, Chayif. Ayńadan Kingdoms For then next 100 years Ayńadhans lived in peace and enjoyed wealth and prosperity in their new homeland. Chayif had grown into a real city and many other cities soon rose on the plateau and shores of the Emerald Sea. Bazhdir was an old men but still in full strength, both mental and physical. He enjoyed a happy life with his wife, his children and all of old Ayńadhan noble falilies which escaped with him obeyed his orders and respected him. But Ayńadhans were unable to flee and hide from the divine wrath for long. When Akhrīsh learned that some of them menaged to survive fall of the First Kingdom he was furious. He was badly wounded during War of the Gods and still weak but he spend many years to find a way to attack them, at least indirectly. With effort he sent visions and dreams upon Cūrush, one of Ayńadhan nobles, poisoning his mind with twisted lies and empty promises, convincing him to kill Bazhdir, his family and supporters, saying that it was Cūrush who deserves to be Ayńadhan king. And so Cūrush, mad with desire, gathered his men. During a feast in Bazhdir's palace, on which he was invited, Cūrush against to the sacred laws of hospitality assassinated the host and attacked the guests. Joyful celebration soon transformed into a bloodbath, guests did not knew who or why started, they knew only that they had to fight for their lives. Most of Ayńadhan elite were slaughtered during that day, and The Blood Betrayal, as this tragic event was called, sow such distrust in hearts of survivors that each noble house went its way and Ayńadhan unity fall apart. That way tribes were formed. Legend says also, that despite the slaughter, a few children of Bazhdir survived and created their own tribe. After The Blood Betrayal Ayńadhans lost all sense of unity and community and despite knowing about their common orgins and noble roots, each tribe felt that it has a little in common with others. Although they did not name themselves that way, they are called Ancient Aydinirian tribes. This story finds proves in archaeological evidences - when Ayńadhans arrived to Achara they were a single people with centralized rule, but several centuries after their settling they were nothing more than a bunch of warring tribes. Over centuries a significant civilizational regression occured and progressive decline in population. Some tribes left their cities and became nomadic shepherds. Such state of affairs lasted for another 900 years. Old Aydinir '''Foundations and orgins According to Aydinirian tradition, in 4612 BD (4958 BC) tribe of Henąćwali, which claimed to be descendants of the children of Bezhdir the Saviour, founded city of Djyazhoar, located in island in the middle of Yitrazhi River, in modern day southern Arengin, near its border with Traansval. This date became later so significant that it became a starting point of the Old Aydinirian calendar and date from which they counted years. For the next 100 years Djyazhoar was a medium sized city, one of many of the plateau, although it grew rich because of its location on several trade routes. This state of affairs was not satisfactory for ambitious rulers of the city, which from beginning have titled themselves as 'emperors' and were considered as a living gods because of their provenance from Bazhdir, and through him from ancient Ayńadhan kings, Hānar̄, Lord Radhevar himself. In 4500 BD (4846 BC) semi-legendary ruler of Djyazhoar, Emperor Axāmanīsh the Great opened the gates of his city and unleashed his armies to conquere the world. Neighbouring tribes were falling one after another under the feets of his well-trained and fanatically loyal soldiers. Emperor personally led them in battle and after a couple of years whole Plateau became part of his emerging empire. In this way all Aydinirian tribes were united, for the first time after The Blood Betrayal. 4000 years to describe later Destruction Destruction or Jashor is the end of antiquity for Aydinirians, times of their biggest might and glory. This word has Old Aydinirian orgins and in the begining meant "annihilation" or "destruction", but now it describes only and exclusively fall of the Old Empire. Jashor had incredibly strong inpact at Aydinirian nation and means to them something hard to describe for any foreigner. It is a source of wounded pride, it is their greatest shame and disgrace, thing which for the next 2200 years was going to be their nightmare, tale which they scared naughty children and horror which they told at darkest night at the campfire. Jashor marks also the end of Old Aydinirian Calendar and the beginning of the New Aydinirian Calendar. According to the Chronicle of the Past Days, one of the few sources which survived the flames of Destruction, it all started in 3 BD (349 BC), 4609 years after foundation of the city of Djyazhoar, when huge blood-red comet of unusual trajectory appeared on the sky. Imperial astronomers studied it together with priests, which quickly agreed that it is a bad omen and warning from the skies, but when they came to the Imperial Palace, Emperor laughed at them. Old Aydinir was at the peak of its power and splendor, and so was the arrogance and confidence in its strength. Emperor Shudjaris VII said that no matter if it was really an omen, no matter what gods would sent upon him, Aydinir will overcome even divine wrath, even gods themselves if necessery. And so priests were send back and the Emperor returned to sumptuous feasting and founding new works of art. In the same year horrible disease ravaged the Empire, killing every 1 out of 5 inhabitants, including the Empress, Éllinąrah. Although in great pain after loss of his beloved wife, Shudjaris did not kneel before gods, he did not plead for their forgiveness. Instead, after Éllinąrah's funeral he stood on one of the many terraces of Imperial Palace in Djyazhoar, and in blind fury he drew his chamzhir out of the scabbard and looking at the night sky he challenged Far (Fate), yelling to they sky that he will not be broken. One of the Archpriests wanted to calm Shudjaris down, saying that although gods value pride and strengh of the character, it was not the right moment and that his wife would not like to see him in such condition. But the Emperor still blustered the heavens, right before the burning funeral pyre, and when he ran out of breath, he looked at the flames once again and cried, returning to his chambers soon after. The plague devastated all fields and few hands survived to harvest what left. And so hunger stricked Aydinir. It was however quickly overcomed, with active help of Emperor Shudjaris himself. At the beginning of the Year of Destruction strange rumors were heard in the Imperial court. In the west something strange happened, some disturbances in Roman Empire. Each day new rumors reached the Emperor and each one stranger than the last, but all of them mentioned unknown terror which landed at the western coast. It was appearently moving south-east, towards the Empire. Few weeks later thousands of people which lived on the Roman-Aydinirian border in panic tried to cross it. Sudjaris sent imperial army, commanded by his son to solve the crisis. When in place, they discovered that people were escaping without looking back, with everything which they could bear. Few days later an odd army arrived, with unknown colours and emblems, communicating in language non of imperial soldiers could recognize. Having numerical superiority, strangers attacked without sending any massenger or willingness to contact. Although outnumbered, Aydinirian army menaged not only to hold the line, but even to push attackers pack beyond the border, decimating them. Thinking that all is ended, army turned back, moving south. It was when Mount Férhan - sacred mountain and volcano, erupted, firing up the column of smoke. Countless foreigners crossed the border once again, wreaking havoc in border provinces. Cities fell one after another, and all contact between Emperor and his son was broken. Sudjaris did not know what is happening so he gathered another army. Sole survivors were telling horrible and unimaginable stories about atrocities commited by the foreigners, so they soon started to be known as Marmadhim, Butchers. They came like a swarm and like locusts rolled over the lands of Empire, moving towards the Emerald Sea and heartlands of the country. They began campaign of terror and desolation, committing monstrosities and mass, planned genocides of almost impossible scale, with which Aydinirians have never met before. Butchers were no humans, they were the embodiment of wrath and evil, demons unleashed, inhuman and merciless. Millions were butchered, raped and burned alive, and corpses laid at every road. Before the main attack of the Butchers arrived to Djyazhoar, they sieged and captured city of Ńanive, imperial winter residence and place where the Great Library of Ńanive - one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world was located. Within a moment achievements of thousands years of history and art, the effort of countless generations, was realised with smoke, and with it priceless knowledge. When the Butchers arrived at Djyazhoar, city was ready to defence. Marmadhim 8 times tried to capture mighty and impregnable walls of the biggest city in whole ancient world and 8 times they were defeated. When they were about to storm the 9th time, all citizens of Djyazhoar which were able to hold a sword or spear stood on the streets togather with city guard and imperial soldiers, led by the Emperor himself. After weeks of fighting however, Mamadhim managed to break through the defence and pour into the city. All which did not died in battle were killed in slaughter which was happening on the streets, all females raped and killed right after. Almost all were murdered, incuding children, pregnant women and old ones. Emperor Sudjaris was slain in battle, and did not saw the fate of his city, but his head was choped off and takedn by the Marmadhim leader as a trophy. Magnificent palaces were destroyed, temples desecrated and libraries burned. Only a handful of people managed to escape through the city's canals, but they were never the same after what they saw. And so the last members of the Axāmanid Dynasty which ruled over Old Aydinir for a 4600 years have vanished from the cards of history. Mighty walls, which seemed to be impregnable, have fallen, palaces, libraries and temples have been razed to the ground, great cities, which had hundreds of thousands of citizens, have been slaughtered and millions Aydinirians have been burned alive. Jashor was indeed a time of madness, anarchy, contempt and chaos The only major Aydinirian city which managed to survive was Assurhan, which before Destruction was consisting of three concentric circles of mighty walls, each one higher and stronger than the last and each placed higher on the hill. Behind the last, third one, was the Old City, located on the top of a mountain, almost 500 meters above the rest of the city. During Destruction Assurhan was sieged, but as the only city was defending years after fall of Djyazhoar. During this grim years 2 lower parts of Assurhan were captured and devastated and ash from nearby Mount Férhan, which still was spitting, covered everything. Despite all of that Old City defended itself, some local legends claim that its surviving was caused by divine intervention, when on they sky appeared Hānar̄ himself, in his chariot and attacked Butchers, leading other defenders. True or not, it is a fact that siege of Assurhan was ended when Aydinirians encircled the enemy, attacking the Butchers from the behind. Huge battle was taking place at the foothils of the Mount Férhan, and because of that is is known as Battle of the Ash. Thanks to it Assurhan survived, but never regained its former glory, from the times before Jashor. This event, for obvious reasons, has left its mark on the mentality of this nation. They lost their previous boundless curiosity and became closed for everything and everyone unfamiliar. From this moment there was always demarcation for days before and after Jashor. For days of their glory and days of their humiliation. Succesor states of Old Aydinir Era of Silence Era of Fragmentation Era of Unification Geography Language Culture and Society Religion Politics Military Economy Science and Technology International Relationships Category:Nation